


Everyone ; an illustrated essay

by thesaltking



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, I don't know what I'm doing, I need sleep, ITS 2 AM, ITS A NINESOME, PURE CRACK I FORGOT TO MENTION, i didn't write this seriously i'm a meme shut up, i made the only unacceptable thing in the love live fandom, i wanted to go asleep 3 hours ago, i'm getting sued, its literally everyone, its this, kill me, seks, the only socially unacceptable thing in the love live fandom, this is what got me out of writers block thanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaltking/pseuds/thesaltking
Summary: Honoka has a great idea that is actually not great and leads to an orgy . thanks honoka(PURE FUCKING CRACK ,,,)





	

**Author's Note:**

> please don't arrest me ,, 
> 
> AGAIN I DIDNT WRITE THIS TO BE SERIOUS ITS MEANT TO BE FUNNY I LAUGHED MY ASS OFF WRITING THIS HELP ME

Imagine. The Love Live! School Idol Project group, µ's, in a room together. They are bored out of their minds. Suddenly, Honoka jumps out of her seat!

She has a wonderful idea.

"Everyone! We should stop the shipping wars in our fandom!" She stated, "Lets cause either a rejoice or an outrage... and have sex... all nine of us!"

The whole room stared at the redhead in disbelief. Did Honoka really just say that?

"H-Honoka-chan... don't you think that's a little... extreme?" Umi stuttered out.

"No!" Honoka said cheerfully, both her hands curled into excited little sex driven fists. She wasn't giving up on her wonderful plan! She didn't want any more wars between µ's fans! She was not stopping now because Umi thought it was a little "extreme".

"That's it... Honoka's gone mad!" Nico laughed, she couldn't believe what her co-idol had said! Maki, who was sitting next to her, had one hand covering her mouth, and she was looking towards the ground in complete shock. There was an obvious blush on her face as well.

Kotori started thinking about her past and how it had lead up to this moment. Rin and Hanayo were hugging each other, scared for their lives. Eli just sat.

Then, Nozomi stood up.

"Why not give it a go?" She smiled sweetly at the horny Honoka.

"WHAT?!" The entire room shouted in unison, including Honoka.

Hanayo nearly fainted, falling into Rins arms. Nico and Maki slowly looked at each other, unknowing of what to expect. I mean, a nine-some? Has that even been done before? How would nine people have sex at once? Lesbian sex too! Would 8 be submissive and 1 be dominant? Would it be a finger train? An oral train? Half of these girls had no idea how lesbian sex worked! Wait... Never mind that, Haha. Anyways.

Honoka stared at Nozomi, who was already taking her clothing off in front of the other 8 in the club room. "Nozomi, wait a second." Eli put a hand on the half naked other's shoulder. "Do you even know what your doing?" Eli said. Not that she hadn't had sex before, but just... how was a nine-some going to work. "Well, if you truly want to know, I've seen a lot of weird porn. of course i know what i'm doing!" She said cheerily, that constant relaxed smile still on her face, her face on her head that was attached to her half naked body in front of 8 teenage girls in a school club room, getting ready to have sex, with 8 girls... Honestly, what the hell was Honoka thinking when she said that.

Honoka almost backtracked, just as Umi and Kotori stood. "Okay. We'll do it."

Honoka gasped! I mean, she wasn't surprised that her two life long best friends (also fuckbuddies.) wanted to have sex with her, but the rest of the group too! Honoka's eyes filled with tears, and she ran to hug the two girls. "THANK YOU UMI! KOTORI YOU TOO! WAIT WHO'S IDEA WAS IT- NEVER MIND LETS GET NAKED!" She said, and threw her jacket off. The two girls sighed in a tone that was meant to represent a "oh old honoka, that's you alright," tone.

Rin and Hanayo finally jumped out of their chairs and agreed as well, after contemplating losing the last of their innocence that was left.

"Looks like we have everyone- wait no we don't." The 7 girls all looked over to Nico and Maki, who were still in their chairs, frozen, blushing, and in fear.

"Aw, C'mon Nico-nya! You too Maki-nya!" Rin gestured at the two. "It'll be fun!" Hanayo agreed.

"Depends on what you mean by fun." Nico's remark made Maki roll her eyes, but the entirety knew it was because she was a lesbian for Nico. "Besides, the only person i plan on having sex with any time soon is next to me, so shut it." Nico said. But, she covered her mouth before it was too late.

What? Did you think that Nico and Maki were in a established relationship as of now in this fan fiction? You have been wronged, my son!

Maki turned her head swiftly to see the raven head seeming very shaken, and sweating uncontrollably. Maki decided it was her time for a smart remark that was most likely going to get her laid.

"You know, sweating isn't the only way your going to get wet today."

Everything paused.

Nico stared for a moment before she realised that she was, as Maki said, sweating, and realising that it was a sex joke.

Then, she literally pounced on Maki and started violently making out with her.

The 7 girls stared as they seemed to be attacking each other's faces, on the floor, and Maki was groping Nicos ass, and Nico's arms seemed to be removing the others shirt without knowing.

"Wow! What a turn of events." Nozomi cooed.

Just then, Honoka grabbed both Umi and Kotori and laid them down on the floor "ITS NOW OR NEVER! EVERYONE IS HORNY SO LETS GO!" She said as she inhaled and started making out with Umi while having an arm wrapped around Kotori.

It's going to be a long afternoon.

To be continued~


End file.
